poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Darla Dimple
' Darla Dimple' is a movie star actress voiced by Ashley Peldon (sung by Lindsay Ridgeway) in Pooh's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance, where she is the principal antagonist. Being referred to as America's Sweetheart/ Lover of children and Animals (as well as a caricature of Shirley Temple, Jane Withers and Darla Hood), she fears her reputation will fall if any of the animals were in the main cast, including Danny. So she has her butler, Max, to make sure that no one gets in her way. She also hated animals and anyone who makes friends with animals (AKA Pooh and Friends). In fact, she almost drowned Mammoth Pictures in front of L.B. Mammoth and having all the animal blamed for all this and expelled from the studio. Unfortunately, Danny along with the other animals and Pooh and Friends out staged her and reveals herself as a fraud in front of a live audience after saying that she flooded the stage, so she lost her fame and ended up as a janitor. A month and 11 days later, she met Sir Ruber and allied with him to get revenge on Winnie the Pooh and his feline friends and to conquer Camelot. In fact, she created a potion that turns Ruber’s thugs into Iron soldiers. Unfortunately, she was electricuted along with Ruber when he accidently stabbed Excalibur into its stone and was never heard from again, or so it seems. It turns out, she was ressurected by Dr. Greed so she can get revenge. She also wears a silly disguise just to hide her identity. Unfortunately, her plans were foiled by Pooh and the others as she was frozen to an Iceicle by Metalgarurumon's Ice Wolf Claw and was throwwn into the pit along with The Mix Max Company, never to be seen. in the spongebob verson of cats don't dance, she was long tainted and poisoned by ratigan, who made her worse outside of her spoiledness, making her sepitable enough to take Fagin's offer to join the villain leage. after the plan to flood the stage backfired, (which did not happened in the real film, or other crossovers) Darla, in a fit of rage, unknowingly blow her secret partnership with Fagin and the attempt of flooding the stage infront of L.B. Mammoth and many others. in a hopeless atempt to get people to forget what she said, she hugs danny, only to have Squidward (in the real film, and other crossovers, it was pudge) to pull the lever leading to a trap door. Trivia *She returned to get her revenge when she allied with Sir Ruber in ''Pooh's Adventures of Quest for Camelot''. *Most users learn that the villians that Darla Dimple works for or villians who are with Darla Dimple (or both) are Relatives or friends of Darla Dimple. *Darla Dimple will become Littlefoot's enemy in Littlefoot's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance. *Darla Dimple will soon become Bloom's enemy in Bloom's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance. *Darla Dimple will become Simba's enemy in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance. *''Darla Dimple will become Yogi Bear's enemy in Yogi Bear's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance.'' *Darla Dimple became Kirby's, Tiff's and Tuff's enemy in Kirby's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance. *Darla Dimple became Spongebob's enemy in SpongeBob's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance. *Darla Dimple makes her first debut in Danny Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame. *Darla Dimple appears for the second time in Danny's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast. *Darla Dimple appears for the third time in Danny Gets Tangled with Rapunzel. *Darla Dimple appears for the fourth time in Danny and the Emperor's New Groove. *Darla Dimple appears for the fifth time in Danny and Kronk's New Groove for a short time. *Darla Dimple appears for the sixth time in Danny and the Aristocats. *Darla Dimple appears for the seventh time in Danny Meets Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins. *Darla Dimple will appear for the eighth time in Danny and Patch's London Adventure. *Darla Dimple will appear for the nineth time in Danny Meets the Prince and the Pauper. *Darla Dimple will appear for the tenth time in Danny Meets Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers. *Darla Dimple will appear for the eleventh time in Danny Joins The Rescuers. *Darla Dimple will appear for the twelfth time in Danny's Adventures of Home on the Range. *Darla Dimple will appear for the thirteenth time in Danny Meets the Incredibles. *Darla Dimple will appear for the fourteenth time in Danny's Adventures of DuckTales: The Movie - Treasure of the Lost Lamp, *Darla Dimple will appear for the fifteenth time in Danny's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle. *Darla Dimple will appear for the sixteenth time in Danny's Adventures when All Dogs Go to Heaven 2. *Darla Dimple will appear for the seventeenth time in Danny and the Chipmunk Adventure. *Darla Dimple will appear for the eighteenth time in Danny, the Pound Puppies, and the Legend of Big Paw. *Darla Dimple will appear for the nineteenth time in Danny Goes to the Road to El Dorado. *Darla Dimple will appear for the twentieth time in Danny Joins The Rescuers Down Under. *Darla Dimple will appear for the twenty-first time in Danny Meets Hercules. *Darla Dimple will appear for the twenty-second time in Danny Meets Anastasia. *Darla Dimple will appear for the twenty-third time in Danny and The Sword in the Stone. *Darla Dimple will appear for the twenty-fourth time in Danny Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest. *Darla Dimple will appear for the twenty-fifth time in Danny and the Nightmare Before Christmas. *Darla Dimple will return in Pooh's Adventures of Nadia: Secret of the Blue Water, Pooh's adventures of Total Drama World Tour, Pooh's Adventures of Sonic X Season 1 '' and ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child. *Darla Dimple has a huge hatred for Kirby, due to his cutness which lead her into lust for him. Gallery Darla's punishment.jpg|Darla's defeat and punishment Category:VILLAINS Category:Villain league members Category:Masters of Evil Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Humans Category:Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama characters Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Kids Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures villains Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Alex's Adventures villains Category:Sonic's Adventures villains Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures villains Category:Theodore Tugboat's adventures villains Category:Roary the Racing Car's Adventures villains Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Nieces Category:Liars Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Main Antagonist Category:Foiled characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Sadistic characters Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Selfish characters Category:Arrogant characters